


The Full Teen Experience

by SmutFactory



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutFactory/pseuds/SmutFactory
Summary: Finally out of the mirror world and off of the train, Lake wants to experience everything she couldn't as a reflection. Jesse is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Lake/Jesse
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to name this fic "Jesse Drowns In Lake" but I think that might have given people the wrong idea.

On a quiet night in a humble, ordinary suburb home, a very not-so-ordinary couple did what couples do best: make out. Tonight was special, one of the few times both Jesse's parents and his brother were out of the house. Now Jesse and Lake had the house to themselves, without having to worry about being interrupted. They even decided to start in the living room, right on the couch. Even if Lake's side was... noticeably more weighed down than Jesse's.

They made the most of their time alone, putting their hands all over each other as they kissed. The chrome girl's cold embrace took some getting used to, but Jesse was nothing if not persistent. He had even come to enjoy the sensation of her metallic hands groping under his shirt, the cool touch of her lips, the perfectly smooth contours of her silver tongue. Jesse worked his hands up her waist, then hesitated, pulling his mouth away.

"What's wrong...?" Lake asked impatiently.

"W-well, before we go any further, I just... wanted to make sure. Are you _sure_ you're okay with this? Y'know... going all the way? Cuz we can stop if you-"

"Jesse." She sternly interrupted. "I've been stuck in a mirror world my whole life, forced to be the reflection of a teenage NERD who never got _any action._ Now that I can finally be my own person, I want the full teenage experience. The full. Experience."

"Alright alright, jeez! Just being polite..."

Jesse slid his hands under her shirt, feeling up her small but sensitive breasts. Meanwhile Lake went for a more direct approach, unzipping Jesse's pants and rubbing the throbbing bulge underneath. She wasted no time pulling his underwear down and exposing his cock, already erect and ready for action. She slid her fingers across his dick, getting an immediate reaction from him. Luckily her hands were all warmed up from touching his body.

"Ngh! Y-you're really impatient, you know that?" Jesse stammered.

"I'm not hearing you complain. Your friend here seems pretty happy to me." She smirked, stroking his member.

She leaned down and gave it a long lick up it's length, then wrapped her mouth around it without hesitation. Jesse let out a gasp as her perfectly smooth tongue glided around his dick. Caught off guard by how fast things were moving, and not wanting to get shown up, he instinctively slid his hand between her legs. Then he felt something he wasn't expecting. A bulge. A big one.

"Oh...! You... have one too." 

Lake stopped for a moment and pulled her mouth away.

"Y-yeah..." She said, suddenly a bit embarrassed. "Is that... okay?"

"O-oh yeah, of course it's okay!" Jesse clarified, wary of making her feel alienated. "Better than okay, even!"

Lake raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wh-what I mean is... I'm, y'know, totally fine with either. So, uh, don't worry about me."

"Heh, okay hotshot, I get it." The chrome girl chuckled. "Then how about we skip the pleasantries and get right down to it." She said, already taking her shirt off.

The two of them quickly disrobed, silently admiring each other's bodies: Jesse's toned, athletic physique and Lake's slim, shining figure. Jesse's eyes fixated on her groin as she slid her pants off, revealing the foreign object he felt. It was even bigger than he thought, a massive metal rod dangling between her legs. And it wasn't even erect yet.

"Uh... wow..." He muttered, slack jawed.

"Good wow or bad wow?"

"I just, uh... didn't expect it to be so... do all reflections have that...?"

"Huh? No, Tulip is just crazy hung. Not that she ever used it..." She huffed.

She noticed Jesse was having trouble taking his gaze off of her cock. A smug grin appeared on her face.

"You seem real interested in my dick, huh?" She sat on the couch and spread her legs, beckoning Jesse closer. "Why don't you come take a closer look?"

He blushed, not realizing he was being so obvious about it. He silently nodded and kneeled down in front of her, her lightly twitching cock now right in front of his face.

"I'm sure you wanna do more than just look."

She was right again, of course. He hesitantly cupped it in his hand. It was just as heavy as it looked, but surprisingly soft for something that appeared to be made of metal. He slowly stroked up and down the silver shaft paying special attention to the area around her glans. It didn't take long for her to get hard. Well... harder than normal.

"Mmm, not bad..." Lake smirked. "You're pretty good with your hands. More practice with the mirror?"

"I-I told you, that was a friend!"

"Right."

Partly out of defiance, but also his own desire, he suddenly wrapped his lips around the head of her cock.

"W-woah!" she gasped from the sudden pleasure. 

He ran his tongue around the tip, gliding easily across its smooth surface. He rubbed it delicately on the bottom of her glans as he attempted to push the shaft further in. Easier said than done. Even fitting this small portion of her huge member into his mouth was a struggle.

"Ohhh, shit... that's nice..." Lake sighed.

As much as he wanted to - and he _really_ wanted to - he just couldn't seem to get any further. He pulled back, leaving her iron rod twitching expectantly.

"Ngh... Why'd you stop?"

"S-sorry, its just... crazy big. I'm uh, having some trouble getting the whole thing in there..."

"I... think I might have an idea." Lake said, a bit hesitant. "You're sure you wanna go all the way, right?"

"Well, yeah, of course!"

"Then brace yourself."

"Brace myse -MMPH?!" Jesse was rudely interrupted as the chrome girl grabbed him by the head and rammed her cock into his mouth.

Jesse's heart jumped at the forceful intrusion. In one smooth motion the entire shaft was balls deep in his face, achieving what he wasn't able to on his own. He could feel the rigid pole bulging in his throat. His whole body trembled. It was a little painful, but... the strange sensation also filled him excitement. His own dick agreed, already getting erect from getting manhandled.

Lake's legs trembled as his throat quivered around her entire shaft. Not to mention the choice sight of Jesse's face pushed all the way down to the base of her cock.

"A-ah! Oh my god..." Lake stammered. "Y-you okay, Jesse? Can I... k-keep going?"

"Ghhgh... Mhm..." Jesse gave a small nod, some tears reflexively welling up in his eyes.

Tightening her grip on his head, she slowly drew her hips back and then thrust them forward again. Then again. And again. Each motion faster than the last. It wasn't long before she was in full facefuck mode, repeatedly ramming her chrome piston straight down the boy's throat. Jesse's mind went blank, the only sounds he could hear were the sticky, squelching noises filling his head. His eyes rolled back as he was lost in the indescribable sensation. He could barely breath, but he didn't struggle. In fact, he just kept getting more aroused. Despite not even touching it, his dick started leaking precum as it bounced happily. Only one fleeting thought crossed his mind as he was being ravaged.

_I guess I'm a bottom now._

Lake was clearly enjoying herself too, pumping harder and faster, treating Jesse's throat like her personal cocksleeve. Her back arched as she could feel herself approaching climax.

"Ahhh... f-fuck, Jesse...!" She moaned. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum inside...!"

With one final thrust, she plunged her cock as deep as it would go, throbbing furiously within his throat before spewing her load. Jesse's eyes widened as the hot goo erupted inside him. Lake's hips quivered with each spasm, the fleshy walls wrapping tightly around her dick even as she climaxed. The stimulation was eventually too much; she let go of his head and let her still-squirting cock pop out of his mouth, her final few spurts of cum splattering Jesse's dazed face.

Lake fell back into the couch with a thud, letting out a satisfied sigh. Her shining cock still twitched in the air, dribbling the remaining cum down its length. 

"Holy shit... that was... really good..."

Jesse kneeled there in a stupor, mouth still full of cum. His lips quivered from the warm, bitter taste. With some effort, he managed to gulp down the entire slimy load. He exhaled in relief, finally able to catch his breath. He almost didn't notice the strands of semen on his face. He wiped it off, then examined the sticky substance on his fingers for a moment.

"Huh... oh... it's just normal cum?" Jesse asked between ragged breaths.

"Uh, yeah? Of course it is. What else would it be?"

"W-well... you know in cartoons when it's super hot and the thermometer pops-"

"Oh my GOD, Jesse!!!" Lake exclaimed, grasping her head in exasperation. "Are you _trying_ to kill the mood here?!"

"Sorry, sorry! Forget I said anything!"

Despite the apparent mood-killer, Lake's dick remained completely rigid, sticking straight into the air as she laid on the couch. Yet again Jesse found himself staring. It was clear she wasn't satisfied with just a blowjob... and neither was he. He joined Lake on the couch, taking a seat on her legs. 

"Taking the initiative now, huh?" Lake remarked. "Guess I must have flipped your switch."

"Hmph..." Jesse grunted, unwilling to admit she was totally right.

As he straddled her thighs, he curiously brought their dicks together, squeezing them together slightly. The difference in size was even more apparent now. Jesse was by no means small; in fact, he was quite well endowed. But Lake's was on a whole other level, easily double the size of his.

"Wow... its way bigger than the other ones I-" He cleared his throat to stop that line of thought. "Ahem, uh... nevermind."

"...What do you mean 'other ones'?" Lake raised an eyebrow.

"W-well, uh..." He looked away bashfully. "I have this... _friend_ who may or may not have tried out some dildos on his own. Y'know, out of curiosity..."

"Is that so?" Lake grinned. "Sounds like your _friend_ enjoys cock more than he lets on."

"Y-yeah, I guess so..."

That was an understatement, as Jesse already found himself getting close to the edge just from rubbing their dicks together. With a tense gulp, he lifted himself up, hovering just above the chrome rod. He slowly lowered his hips down, wincing as the head penetrated him. It was already lubricated by his saliva and her fluids, and her smooth metallic skin allowed it to slide in with relative ease, but its impressive girth still spread his ass wide.

"Ngh! Ah!" Jesse clenched his teeth.

"A-are you okay? We can stop if you-"

"N-no... I'm fine... just..."

Lake placed her hands on his hips, helping him ease his way down her length.

"Alright... just take it slow..."

He twisted his hips as inch by inch he took more of her massive cock. It was about halfway in now, and even though it stretched his insides to their limit, he couldn't deny that it felt unbelievably good. So good that he lost his concentration for a moment, and that moment was all it took for him to push a little too hard. In an instant, his hips fell all the way down to the base as Lakes entire cock slipped into his ass.

"GAH!! HNNGH!!" He cried out, not in pain, but in pleasure. "F-fuck, I'm...!"

The sudden burst of ecstasy was too much for him to handle. His dick twitched and throbbed wildly as he reached an intense hands-free orgasm. It spurted strands of cum into the air, landing onto the chrome girl's chest. He'd never experienced a climax like it.

Lake watched the whole scene unfold with wide eyes. Sitting on her dick was a jock with his mouth hanging open, letting out girlish moans as he quivered in the afterglow of an anal orgasm.

"Did... did you cum just from getting the whole thing in...?" Lake asked.

"Ah... guh... oh god... so good..." Jesse panted.

"...Do you need a break or- W-WOAH!"

Without answering, Jesse started pumping his hips, taking Lake by surprise. He leaned back to get a better angle as his still-erect cock bounced with each thrust.

"Hah!! Lake! Your dick... I love your dick!"

The chrome girl could hardly contain herself as his warm insides coiled and twisted around her length. She locked her hands with his, fingers interlaced, and started bucking her hips in time with his.

"Oh shit... Jesse! It feels amazing...!" 

Jesse's movements got faster and more forceful. Any hint of shyness that existed before was thrown out the window as he humped that massive metal rod like his life depended on it, his sweat and fluids dripping onto her shining skin. At this point it was hard to tell who was enjoying it more as both their pleasured moans filled the room.

"Jesse... Jesseeeee... I'm gonna cum...!"

"Inside! Do it inside!"

He soon got his wish as the steel cock erupted, filling his insides with waves of hot cum. Jesse bit his lip at the amazing, warm sensation. Even as she climaxed he continued thrusting himself upon her, intent on milking out every last drop.

"Ahhh!! Oh god!" Lake moaned, the stimulation just lengthening her already explosive orgasm.

They stayed connected for a moment, basking in their shared warmth, until the orgasm finally subsided. Excess cum dripped from Jesse's ass onto Lake's hips.

"Hah... hah... wow..." Jesse slumped forward, exhausted. "That was... wow..."

"Yeah... wow..." Lake rested her hand on her forehead. "...Wanna go again?"

"Again?! I dunno... that was quite the workout..." He panted, muscles glistening with sweat. "I might need a breather..."

"Really? Cause your dick doesn't seem finished yet." She glanced at his member, still twitching and throbbing. "Don't worry. I'll do the heavy lifting this time."

"Uh... alright... if you say sooowOOAH!"

With surprising strength, Lake got up and turned Jesse around, plopping him onto the couch face first. She placed herself right behind him and lifted his butt up, still dripping with cum.

"I've always wanted to try doggy style!" Lake licked her lips as she groped his cheeks. "Just sit back and let me take care of everything. You won't even have to move a muscle."

"O-okay..." Jesse said apprehensively. "Just don't lose your footing, cause if you fall on top of me I WILL die."

"Oh shut up."

She wasted no time going in balls deep, plunging her cock into his waiting hole. It slipped in much easier than before, being pre-lubed and stretched. Jesse let out a small yelp as the metal pole drilled into him, somehow managing to feel even deeper than before. Lake quickly picked up the pace.

"Oooh... ooohh!" Jesse moaned, tightly grasping the cushions. "Right there... right there... keep going...!"

She happily obliged, each thrust poking and prodding his inner walls, grinding against his sensitive prostate. Her solid hips slapped against his cheeks, which was honestly a little painful, as if he was being repeatedly paddled. Not that Jesse seemed to mind, his own cock dripping with arousal. His ass clenched and tightened around Lake's shaft each time, only heightening her pleasure and causing her to go even faster. The couch rocked back and forth noisily, accompanied by their ragged breaths and heavy plapping. 

"Ngh! Jesse! I'm gonna cum again!" She grunted.

"Ah! Oh fuck... me too! Don't stop... I'm almost..."

Lake hunched over and wrapped her arms around his waist, getting a solid grip as she humped him like an animal in heat. She gritted her teeth as she unloaded her piping hot sperm into his ass once again. Despite being her third climax, it was still as explosive as ever. The sensation of being filled with even more of that warm love caused Jesse to climax as well, spurting his own load onto the couch. They stayed in that position as their mutual orgasm continued, both squirming and moaning in ecstasy with each spurt while Lake tightly hugged Jesse from behind.

When it finally ended, they both collapsed side by side onto the couch, panting and sweating in the afterglow.

"Wow..."

"Yeah... wow..."

"We should... do this... more often..." Lake chuckled breathlessly.

"Yeah... but maybe with... some breaks in between..." Jesse rubbed his behind, already starting to ache. "I have a feeling I'm gonna be real sore tomorrow."

_*Creeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaak*_

A sound like bending metal interrupted them.

"Uh... what was that...?"

**_*CRACK!*_ **

**_*THUD!*_ **

The supports of the couch suddenly snapped, causing the whole thing to crumble underneath their weight, sending the couple crashing to the floor.

"Owowowow... what the..." Jesse groaned

"Oh shit... we broke the couch." Lake murmured, rubbing her head.

"What do you mean 'we'? You're the one made of metal!"

"W-well you're the one who was bouncing on my dick like it was a... a bounce house!"

They looked at each other nervously, now sitting naked in the crumpled heap of what used to be the family couch.

"You're parents are gonna kill us, aren't they?"

"Yeah, we're dead."


	2. Skinny Dipping

“Really? _Skinny dipping?_ ” She asked incredulously.

“What? You keep saying how you wanna do teenager stuff! This is _classic_ teenager stuff!” Jesse smiled as he pulled his chrome girlfriend along the dirt path.

“Uh, yeah, in the _seventies_ maybe...”

“Hey, teenagers still skinny dip! Well... I assume they do.”

“And you?”

“I... may have partook. Once or twice. C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

The sun had long since set on the quiet little suburb. The full moon shined through the trees from the cloudless, starry sky. The odd couple followed along the edge of the lake until they reached a small, secluded shore at the other end. From here, the houses and streetlights were barely visible, nothing but dim flickers on the horizon obscured by the surrounding woods.

“Here we are! Cool right?” Jesse said as laid out a couple of towels for later.

“Wow... yeah, it is pretty cool...” Lake looked out along the body of water, the night sky reflecting off of the surface. “And you’re absolutely sure we’re alone here? Like, _alone_ alone?”

“Positive! No one’s just wandering around at this time of night. And its not like anyone in town can see us from here.”

Before she could even respond, Jesse already began undressing and stripped off his shirt and jacket. Hesitant but not wanting to be outdone, Lake followed suit. Without her shirt, her flat chest almost made her look like a boy getting ready for a swim. Not that Jesse would ever say that out loud.

Jesse quickly finished disrobing, completely nude in no time. He didn’t seem terribly bothered by it either, letting his dick sway out in the open. Lake couldn’t help but stare, even if it was hardly the first time she’d seen it.

“Heh, cute...” She smirked.

“Wh- It’s above average size! It is not ‘cute’!”

“Compared to mine it is.” She threw off her pants, proudly displaying her third leg hanging all the way down to her knees.

“Well that’s hardly fair...” He pouted.

Not wanting to waste moonlight, Jesse headed straight for the water and dove in head first. Lake was a bit more apprehensive, wading in only knee deep at first. Her heavy footsteps sunk deep into the sandy bottom, a constant reminder of her... unique situation.

“You know I can’t swim out there with you, right?” She called out to him.

“Who said you gotta swim?” Jesse replied, treading water. “It’s called skinny _dipping!_ As long as you’re in the water, it still counts!”

Lake chuckled; his logic was questionable, but his optimism was always infectious. She ventured a bit deeper, sinking to the bottom like a stone. The lake didn’t have much in the way of wildlife, but the water was crystal clear. It was quite peaceful just standing there submerged, feeling the water glide against her nude body as she gazed across the lake bed. Not to mention she had the perfect view of her naked boyfriend practiced his reps above her.

They kept going like this for awhile; In the deep end Lake wandered around her namesake while Jesse swam around her, never too far behind. In the shallows they talked, fooled around, shared an occasional smooch. At times Lake would even forget about her physical limitations, like she was just as human as the nude boy in front of her.

The night dragged on and eventually the couple called it quits. They made their way back to shore and rested side by side on the pair of beach towels.

“See? Told you it’d be fun.” Jesse smirked.

“Yeah. Its pretty nice, actually...” Lake laid on her stomach and closed her eyes. “There’s something really freeing about having it all hang out in the open, y’know?”

“Y-yeah...”

Jesse couldn’t stop himself at staring her whole body over: the water dripping down the smooth contours of her slim figure, her metallic skin glistening in the pale moonlight. And speaking of hanging out in the open, his eyes naturally wandered down to the big shiny balls sticking out between her legs, along with the massive shaft laying flat on the ground. It made his own member start rising with excitement.

He casually scooted over and cupped her balls in his hands, giving them a good fondle and gingerly rubbing them in his fingers. Lake flinched, but didn’t seem terribly surprised.

“Nff... You just couldn’t wait, huh?” She remarked.

“Nope!”

He lovingly pressed his face against her giant nuts. Much like her cock, they were slightly softer and more malleable than the rest of her silvery skin. He wrapped his lips around them, kissing and licking them all over.

“You’ve got one hell of a ball fetish, you know that?”

“Mhm...”

It was hard not to when faced with such plump, perfectly smooth orbs. They always look so inviting to him, he just can’t help but dig right in. He could barely fit just one in his mouth, but that never stopped him. He rolled it around in his mouth, caressing it with his tongue while groping the other with his hand.

“Ngh, god... that feels really good actually...” Lake admitted, her breath starting to get heavy. “This whole thing was just so we could fuck outside, wasn’t it?”

“Pwah! What? I would _never._ ” Jesse said, popping the ball out of his mouth. “Buuuuut it doesn’t look like you hate the idea!” He gently ran a finger across her dick, already throbbing with excitement.

“Yeah yeah, I get it.” Lake turned herself over, her metal pole immediately standing upright. “So, what, you wanna just hop on, or...?”

“Actually, I was thinking we could, y’know, try something new?”

“Like?”

“Well, I’ve never gotten a blowjob from you... but at the same time I really like _giving_ you blowjobs, so... I don’t suppose you’ve ever heard of something called ‘69’?”

“Pfff, you kidding? Tulip looked up porn _constantly._ And I was reflected in the computer screen; I saw everything she saw. I’d be more surprised if there was a position I _didn’t_ know about.” She said almost proudly.

“Oh... I guess that makes the next part easier.”

Jesse straddled over her on all fours. Lake’s massive shaft throbbed right in front of his face, while his less-massive cock dangled above hers. He wasted no time and went straight to licking the meaty rod all over, dragging his tongue along the cool, smooth surface. Lake, on the other hand, was a bit more hesitant. This was her first time _giving_ a blowjob, but it can’t be too difficult, right? Especially since Jesse’s dick seemed to already be at full arousal, twitching excitedly above her face as he serviced her cock.

Lake wasn’t about to let him beat her, not that this was even a competition. She grabbed a hold of Jesse’s but and pulled his waist down, shoving his cock into her open mouth. She wrapped her lips around the base, managing to fit the whole thing inside. It wasn’t as easy as she thought; his dick might not be nearly as big as hers, but it was still a sizeable member. Regardless, she started fervently sucking away, curling her metallic tongue around the wrinkles and contours. She basically just mimicked what she felt from Jesse’s past blowjobs. His hips trembled in her hands. That was a good sign, right?

“Ohhhhh fuck, this feels weird...” Jesse moaned. “ Like sticking my dick in a... a slimy pipe full of... ball bearings or something...”

“Ogh muh ghhhd, shtup tuhkig!!! (Oh my god, stop talking!!!)” She mumbled angrily with her mouth full.

“I-I meant in a good way!”

Realizing he probably shouldn’t anger the metal girl within biting range of his cock, he decided to shut up and get to sucking. He wrapped his lips around the tip to start. Even just that was thick enough to stretch his jaw, but that never stopped him before. Slowly but confidently, he eased the massive cock into his mouth until he’d swallowed the entire length to the base. There was always something deeply satisfying about feeling her girth throbbing inside his throat.

Once he was all warmed up, he drew his head back before slamming it back down, polishing her shaft with expert technique. He had a lot of practice, and it showed. He gulped down the gigantic rod with ease, even as it bulged against his throat with each thrust. It wasn’t long before he got a rhythm going, eagerly and noisily slurping at her cock.

It was clear that Lake was outclassed. She never knew someone could enjoy sucking dick this much until she met Jesse. Still, she wasn’t about to give up on her end. She picked up the pace as well, rapidly sliding his cock in and out of her lips, caressing every inch with her tongue. Soon the cool, metallic flesh of her mouth started to heat up from the friction and Jesse’s own body heat. It actually started to feel really, _really_ good.

Both their hips started moving on their own as the pleasure grew. Jesse thrust his dick faster into the increasingly warm hole, while Lake bucked her hips to shove her cock as deep as it could possibly go. They both moaned in ecstasy, dicks in each other’s mouths, as the climax rapidly approached.

Inevitably, Jesse’s skill won out in the end. The bulge in his throat got bigger as Lake’s cock erupted, squirting her sperm directly into his stomach. The sensation triggered his own orgasm, filling Lake’s mouth with his hot seed. Jesse didn’t miss a beat, gulping down her entire load while diligently sucking out any remaining cum. Lake, on the other hand, seemed to be caught off guard, wincing as Jesse’s cock spurted its last few globs of semen. She wasn’t used to the gooey, bitter taste of cum and instinctively didn’t swallow at first. Of course, that just meant it sloshed around in her mouth even longer. His dick slipped out of her lips, and she was left with cheeks full of cum. She decided to bite the bullet and just swallow the whole thing. The hot, slimy stew slowly crawled down her throat, and she let out a sigh of relief... and a bit of disgust.

“Bleh... that did not taste as good as I thought it would...” She said.

Jesse finished his meal, and let her still-rigid cock spring out of his mouth.

“Its an acquired taste, I guess. You get used to it.” He replied.

“Whatever, that’s enough foreplay.” Lake pushed him off of her and stood up. “There’s a position _I_ wanna try too.”

“I guess that’s fair. What is it?”

“Mating press. Ever heard of it?”

“Noooooo, can’t say I have.”

“Oh, this’ll be fun.” Lake smirked. “Just lie on your back, I’ll take the lead.”

Jesse did as she asked, excited but also a little scared of what she had in store. To his surprise, she grabbed a hold of his ankles and started pushing his legs back.

“Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?”

He nodded as Lake continued to bend his legs toward his chest. Further, then further, then... she honestly expected him to tell her to stop at this point. They were already pushed to most people’s limit, and yet he didn’t seem to feel any discomfort at all.

“Wow... you are... _very_ flexible...” She gawked.

“It comes with being an athlete!” He said proudly.

Looks like she didn’t have to worry about hurting him. She pushed his legs back as far as they would go, which was pretty damn far. His legs were already down to his chest, while his behind ended up in the air.

“Alright, this should be good.”

Lake straddled herself over his bottom half and weighed down on his thighs, locking his legs into place. Her huge member throbbed against his butt with anticipation.

“O-Oh, I think I see where this is going now...” Jesse muttered.

“Yup. Buckle up, this’ll get pretty intense.”

She prodded his twitching hole before driving her saliva-lubed cock right inside. His ass was as well-trained as his throat, accepting her entire massive length with one push. Jesse threw his head back and let out a pleasured gasp, always reveling in those first moments when her thick cock stretches him to his limits. Lake bit her lip, constantly surprised by how tight his ass felt even after so much use.

“Ngh... f-fuck...” Jesse gasped. “S-So deep...”

Normally Lake would start off slow to ease Jesse into it, but something about this position instilled an animalistic desire within her. Maybe that’s why it’s called a “mating press”, because right now all she could think about was mating the _shit_ out of him.

She went straight into full speed, thrusting her metal cock in and out of him like a piston in overdrive. The sudden burst of speed forced a loud moan out of Jesse. Her shiny chrome ass bounced up and down as it slammed against his, and her heavy balls smacked his cheeks with each pounding. It was intense right off the bat.

Pinned down by the chrome girl, her forceful thrusts sent shockwaves through Jesse’s whole body. In this position, it felt like her cock penetrated deeper than ever before. It was hitting ALL the right places as it drilled into him relentlessly. It was like her entire weight was crushing his prostate, grinding against every sensitive spot he had. They’ve fucked plenty over the course of their (still somewhat recent) relationship, but this was something different entirely. He felt completely under her control... and he loved it.

“Ah!! That’s so good! M-More... keep going!” Jesse moaned.

Lake happily obliged and turned up the speed. Jesse’s feet bounced around in the air as their bodies crashed together, the rhythmic slapping sounds getting more intense with each passing moment. His dick twitched excitedly while his ass clung desperately to Lake’s metal cock, unwilling to let go. Her cold body was rapidly heating up in his embrace.

“Huff... H-Holy shit, your ass is so tight...!” Lake panted. “I’m gonna cum soon...!”

“Oh god...! Oh god, me too! I’m cumming!!!” He suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her face closer. “Lake! I love you! I love you!!!”

“Hah... I-I love you too!”

They stared into each other’s ecstasy-consumed faces before locking lips into a deep kiss. Lake kept pounding away until Jesse reached his climax. He let out a muffled moan as his throbbing dick squirted his white goo all over his own chest. His lower muscles clenched and spasmed around Lake’s cock, forcing an orgasm out of her as well. She exploded inside him, pouring piping hot cum deep into his gut. It was hard to believe, but her second load felt even bigger than the first one.

They remained in each other’s arms as their long, drawn-out orgasm continued. Lake trembled as she squeezed out the last few spurts of semen. Jesse’s toes curled in the air as the familiar, soothing warmth filled his entire body. Finally they let go, collapsing onto the ground side by side, staring up at the night sky.

“That... was... amazing...” Jesse said between breaths, the massive load slowly oozed out of his twitching hole.

“Yeah... that was like... wow...” Lake agreed, her cock finally starting to calm down. “We should... experiment like this... more often...”

“Anyway... we should probably get back home now.” She sat up, wiping her brow. “Otherwise we’ll be out here until dawn.”

“Yeah uh... about that... you think you could carry me?”

“What? Why?”

Jesse rubbed his aching cheeks. They were beet red from getting repeatedly pummeled by a certain pair of metal balls. Among other things.

“Heh, I uh... can’t feel my legs... or my ass...”


End file.
